1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a buffer circuit, a semiconductor integrated circuit device, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a base station.
2. Related Art
There has been known an oscillation circuit provided with a constant voltage generation circuit, an oscillation output generation circuit, an output circuit having a plurality of MOSFET circuits supplied with a constant voltage generated by the constant voltage generation circuit as a power supply voltage arranged in parallel to each other so that the respective output points of the MOSFET circuits are connected to each other, and a drive circuit for driving the MOSFET circuits, which have been selected from the plurality of MOSFET circuits in accordance with a selection input, in accordance with an oscillation output, and capable of changing the drive capability by setting the outputs of the MOSFET circuits, which have not been selected in accordance with the selection input, to a high impedance (see, e.g., JP-A-2012-257183).
In the oscillation circuit described in JP-A-2012-257183 described above, when changing the drive capability, since the number of the MOSFET circuits through which a current flows is changed, the width of a current path also changes. Here, an electromigration (EM) resistance is proportional to the width of the current path. Therefore, in the case in which the width of the current path decreases due to the change, there has been a problem that the electromigration resistance also decreases.